Muzyka:Czy wiesz/archiwum
Maciej Maleńczuk spędził 1,5 roku w więzieniu? * że Janusz Rołt po wyjściu z uzależnienia od heroiny dowiedział się o tym, że ma AIDS? * ile wyświetleń na YouTube miał teledysk do utworu „My Słowianie”? * Donatan spędził część życia w Związku Radzieckim? * Robert Sadowski miał zamiar stworzyć film dokumentalny o polskiej scenie alternatywnej z drugiej poł. lat 80.? * gdzie uczył się Bogdan Rzeźniczak? * kto założył zespół Białe Wulkany? * jakiego wyznania jest Maciej "Magura" Góralski? * jak zmarł Ian Curtis, wokalista Joy Division? * kto wydał pierwszego fanzina w Polsce? * pod jaką nazwą początkowo działał Dezerter? * gdzie trafił Nattramn pod nagraniu debiutanckiego albumu zespołu Silencer? * do jakiego filmu nagrał ścieżkę dźwiękową zespół Fatum? * do jakich filmów muzykę stworzył zespół Elektryczne Gitary? * jak nazywa się pierwszy polski album z muzyką reggae? * jak nazywały się dwie próbne taśmy Post Regiment? * Jacek Kaczmarski nie przepadał za określanie jego jako barda z gitarą śpiewającego protest songi? * CeZik ukończył automatykę i robotykę na Politechnice Śląskiej? * grupa Non Iron była polską supergrupą na scenie metalowej? * Deuter grał nie tylko muzykę punkową? * Lech Janerka współpracował z Voo Voo? * Queen stworzył pierwszy na świecie oficjalny teledysk? * pierwszym zespołem punkrockowym grającym w Jarocinie była grupa Nocne szczury? * pod względem jakich wydarzeń powstała piosenka „Jestem z miasta”? * w jaki sposób zmarł Øystein Aarseth? * zdjęcie zwłok Deada trafiły na bootleg Dawn of the Black Hearts? * na albumie Jak punk to punk są dwa nowofalowe utwory Siekiery? * ile muzyków gra w zespole Brudne Dzieci Sida? * kim z zawodu był ojciec Tomasza Lipińskiego? * że zalążkiem zespołu nowofalowego Made in Poland był punkowy zespół? * że Poerocks był pionierem punk rocka we Wrocławiu? * że Deadlock powstał już w 1976 roku? * jaki zespół stworzył piosenki, które stały się coverami w repertuarze Kobranocki i Ich Troje? * pod jaką nazwą działa początkowo zespół Cela nr 3? * wszystkie koncerty zespołu Düpą były improwizowane? * Andrzej Siewierski w ostatnich dniach swojego życia pomagał swoim rodzicom prowadzić punkt optyczny? * Aya RL eksperymentowało z muzyką światową? * pierwszy basista z grupy Siekiera, Jerzy Janaczek, musiał odejść z zespołu, bo został skazany na 7 lat więzienia za zabójstwo? * Krzysztof Grela został zamordowany przypadkowo przez pomylenie go za bratem? * Kobranocka początkowo działała pod nazwą Latający Pisuar? * Brygada Kryzys podczas swojej trasy koncertowej wywiesiła na autobusie transparent z napisem SOLIDARNOŚĆ KOSMICZNA? * Tomasz Budzyński zagrał tylko sześć koncertów z Siekierą? * Pierwsza kaseta czeskiego zespołu punkrockowego Malomocnost prázdnoty rozeszła się tylko w pięciu egzemplarzach? * Ronnie Ripper został skazany na miesiąc więzienia za prowadzenie samochodu pod wpływem alkoholu? * Andrzej Bronisz, grający od 1991 w zespole Tipsy Train, nie grał w tym czasie w żadnym innym? * Piotr Marek w 1985 popełnił samobójstwo po tym, jak jego zespół Düpą zgłosił się w do przeglądu w Jarocinie? * Przy nagrywaniu albumu King Of The Sidewalk wokalista zespołu Gehennah stracił głos z powodu alkoholu i musiał dograć linie wokalne miesiąc później? * W serii wydawniczej Thrash Metal Blitzkrieg ukazały się tylko dwie kompilacje? * Rafał Kwaśniewski był członkiem zespołu Elektryczne Gitary, wykonującego piosenki Kuby Sienkiewicza, jeszcze zanim sam Sienkiewicz dołączył do zespołu? * Album Summer Lightning zespołu Wildfire zawierał utwór Fight Fire With Fire i został wydany w 1984, czyli wtedy, kiedy album Ride the Lightning zespołu Metallica zawierający utwór Fith Fire with Fire? * Polski zespół Calvaria w swojej historii dwukrotnie się rozwiązywał? * Perkusista Inferno zagrał sesyjnie na pierwszym z żywą perkusją albumie zespołu Artrosis? * Zespół The Butels posiadał w swoim repertuarze tylko jeden utwór autorski? * Karen O na jednym z koncertów śpiewała na wózku inwalidzkim? * Zespół Shadowfall był internetową mistyfikacją, stworzoną na potrzeby prowokacji? * Polski zin Wolfpack zaczerpnął swoją nazwę od szwedzkiego zespołu Wolfbrigade? * Mincecore to nurt w grindcorze, którego definicję stworzył zespół Agathocles? * W 1983 Felicjan Andrzejczak nagrał z Budką Suflera album, który ostatecznie się nie ukazał? * Mylène Farmer wspólnie z Laurentem Boutonnatem pisali teksty i muzykę dla Alizée? * Agathocles w początkach działalności był wielokrotnie wyrzucany z sali prób za hałas? * LT United został stworzony tylko po to, aby reprezentować Litwę na Eurowizji? * Nightly Gale nagrał pierwsze demo już w trzy miesiące po powstaniu? * Faithful Breath przybrał image wikingów na cztery lata przed wydaniem Blood Fire Death?